Talk:London Wiki
''This page should be for discussing the front page. Other matters should start at the Community Portal - or maybe one of Wikia's standard should be set up so that separate subjects can have separate pages. '' ---- What should the definition of 'London' be - the 32 London boroughs and the City of London, or somewhat more extensive? The London Underground extends somewhat beyond the outer boroughs, with some bus routes extending still further. (The District Line at various points extended to Windsor and Southend, while the Metropolitan Line extended to Quainton and Brill.) Jackiespeel 18:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Am I the only person contributing to this wiki? Jackiespeel 20:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Category to be added Local government figures - possibly to be subdivided into 'central' (MBW, LCC, GLC, LRB, GLA, SBL, etc) and 'parish/borough.' Jackiespeel 17:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I am making a few contacts elsewhere to see what can be developed. Jackiespeel 17:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) New stuff http://london.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Videos Oniontree1 (talk) 15:31, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Red links I am trying to clear some of the red links - either by creating articles (even if short), or by removing the square brackets when there is no obvious connection to this wiki. Jackiespeel 20:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :An alternative for some of them is to link to the Wikipedia page, for information of readers wanting more depth. See for how to do it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia has information on the postcodes - so unless they are of specific note, no need to square bracket them here. Jackiespeel 20:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not a good reason to avoid having articles for them here - after all, Wikipedia has information on most subjects that have articles here. Surely this wiki should aim to have an article on everything London-related that WP has but then go into more detail (where time permits!). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) What is the point of this Wiki? Discussion moved to http://london.wikia.com/wiki/London_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal Front page listings - alphabetical? I've alphabetised the landmarks. Someone should do the same for the boroughs; an easy way may be to copy part of a page from Wikipedia. What about the bridges - are they in geographical order? And is there any reason why the main categories are not alphabetical? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:04, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Now done the parks. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:53, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Categorising localities Main page invites someone to take on "Categorising localities". Maybe the major contributors to this wiki would like to note here any guidelines, qualifications, policies, and prohibitions they feel should surround that activity before anyone starts serious work on it. Within 30 days, please! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :Anyone who wishes to take it on can define it to some extent :) - but so far as it has been done - would include borough and 'type of locality' (eg park). Jackiespeel (talk) 15:05, August 21, 2015 (UTC) 'British English/spelling' Should this be given more emphasis (to avoid good faith changes)? Jackiespeel (talk) 13:20, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Biographical sorting Well, I think I have decided to bite the bullet and start going through the biographical entries and adding the the "default sort" template, so they appear in the category listings in order of Last Name, First Name instead of first name, last name (or even initials, last name: we have a couple of "A A Nother"s in there). Hopefully this will be done by Christmas and we can write some sort of guidelines for future biographical articles. Lozleader (talk) 11:58, June 8, 2016 (UTC)